Midori Ga Oka's ghost hunt
by Yamaiestjulie
Summary: SPR has a case at Mafuyu's school. Please rate and review and tell me if I make language mistakes. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

- Mai, tea ! Called Naru from his office.

- Right away. Answered the young woman, getting up from her desk chair.

She had been filing up paperwork and was quite pleased to do something else for a while. She went ahead and knocked onto Lin's office door.

- Yes?

- Do you want tea, Lin-san?

- Please, Taniyama-san.

She went to the kitchenette and started making tea.

Naru and Lin were finally back from England. They had been gone for nearly three years leaving the office into Madoka and Bou-san's hands. The day they had arrived from England had been quite a crazy day...

_- Mai. Said Madoka._

_- Yes?_

_- I've recently bought this lingerie but it's too little for me to wear. Do you think you could fit in?_

_- Why not. _

_Bou-san and the others were not around and well, the underwear was really just too cute. She took it from Madoka's hands and went into the SPR's bathroom._

_- The lingerie fitted her perfectly and she was glad about that._

_- Madoka, I think it's perfect._

_- Really? Come out, let me see._

_Though Mai was quite shy, it wouldnt kill her to let Madoka have a look. Plus, they were alone right now and there wasn't a shadow of a man in the office. She got out of the bathroom, letting her temporary boss inspect her._

_- My my, Mai, it really suits you. How I regret not showing it to Ayako._

_- What do you regret not showing Matsuzaki-san? Said a voice that Mai knew too well..._

_- Lin-san! Naru! She shouted. _

_Not caring about her outfit, she rushed to them and embrassed them into a tight hug. She knew the two men weren't fond of physical contact but she didn't pay it attention. However, Lin quickly freed himself and taking off his coat, he gently wrapped the young woman on it. _

_- It's good that you're happy of seeing us again, but please have a bit of self preservation. He said._

_Mai realised that she was still in underwears and blushed a deep kind of red. _

_When she was decent again, she called the gang. They all came as fast as they could and started the biggest party they ever had. Monk and Ayako were completely wasted, Masako herself was quite drunk, giggling and clinging onto Naru's arm while the young man let her do as she wanted. Madoka was being flirty with Yasu and John was trying to calm every one. At the same time, Mai was simply laughing seated on the couch near Lin who was drinking glass of beer, a strange smirk on his face. Thay were just happy to be finally reunited. _

This was four months ago.

Mai had finally moved past her infatuation for Naru and had been able to be happy for him and Masako when the two of them started dating. No, someone else had caught her eye. And for some strange reason, it wasn't someone of her age, it actually was someone who was 6 years older than her. It was Lin... he was quite fascinating, in a different way than Naru was. First, now that they had cleaned the problem of her being japonese, they were quite friendly with each other. Second, he was so much more mature and friendly than Naru was, and lastly, he was just Lin. It was enough to catch her eye. She couldn't say she was in love with Lin, she was just quite fond of him for the time being. Maybe it would change, but for now it was enough.

She was finishing the tea when she heard someone entering the office.

- Welcome at the SPR! She said, exiting the kitchen.

The customers were a couple, a man and a woman. The man was around Lin's age. His hair was jet black like her co-worker's or her boss' and he was very tall but he might just be a little shorter than the other assistant. He was quite muscular and some how, she was frightened by him. The woman that was with him was about Mai's age. She was petite, had short hair and brownish eyes. You could see she was pregnant.

- Hello, my name is Saeki Takaomi, and here is my wife, Mafuyu.

- Welcome, my name is Taniyama Mai. Do you need help?

- Yes, we've got quite a bit of trouble.

- I understand. Please be seated while I go fetch my boss.

- She showed them the couch and when they sat on it, she went to Naru's door and knocked on it.

- Naru, we have customers.

- Coming.

He got out of his office and went to sit on the couch in front of the couple.

- Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya. I'm the CEO of this office.

- My name is Takaomi Saeki, and she is my wife, Mafuyu.

- Mai, tea.

- Yes.

Before making more tea, Mai went and knocked onto Lin's door.

- Yes?

- We have customers.

- I'm coming.

He quickly exited his office and went to sit with his boss, his laptop opened, ready to type what the clients were saying. Mai quickly went to pour the tea that she had previously prepared and went back to the office chere they all were sitting on the couch.

- Here. She said, placing down a cup in front of the customers, before giving one to Naru and one to Lin.

- So, tell me why you came into our office today?

- Well, you see, since my grand father died, two months ago, there have been problems in the school. You see, my gramps was the chairman of the school and when he died, I took over the school. And about two weeks after the funeral, strange incidents have begun happening.

- What kind of incidents? Asked Naru.

- Well, in the dorms, students have seen children even though there aren't children near the school. There have been mysterious fires in various rooms. And well, last week, when there werent any students in school, I've been pushed down the stairs. Said Mafuyu.

- Luckily, my wife is someone surprising so she wasn't hurt badly but it was really dangerous for the baby.

- And something else happened after that, when my husband was alone in his office...

- The lights went out, and every glass in my office broke. After that, I heard noises, as if someone was knocking on my office door. When I opened, there wasn't anyone. Next thing I know, I was projected against my office's wall.

- Were you alone at that time?

- I'm quite used to fighting so I can feel when someone ALIVE wants to do something to me. However, I can't sense when someone who is already dead wants to harm me. And in this case, there wasn't someone alive who wanted to harm me.

- We'll take up this case. For all the details, please ask my assistant.

- He got up and went back to his cave, leaving Mai and Lin to deal with the rest.

- So, said Mai, we will need three rooms. Then, if you have the blueprints of the school, we would like to have them.

- We want to have access to all the archives of the school, and we would like to be able to speak to the students that have been victims in the accidents. Interrupted Lin.

- Well, there are some students that went back home during the break so I don't know if you will be able to contact them all, but you can always try. Well, we must go. Here is the adress, my phone number and my wife's.

- OK. We will come tomorrow in the morning. Please be ready for our arrival.

- Thank you.

- They got up, bowed and went out.

- Mai, call everyone and explain the case to them. But first, make me some tea.

- Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, every one was present at the school. They were greeted by the Saeki couple.

- Thank you for coming this quickly. Said the man.

- It's nothing. Could you please show us where are the rooms?

- It's this way, please follow me. Said Takaomi Saeki.

They began making their ways toward the room.

Mai was looking around, she was restless. Something wasn't right in this school however she couldn't see what it was. Suddenly, a sound attracted her. She went its way. Something was knocking on the window. A child's hand? She went to see. When she approached it, the hand vanished in thin air. She then remembered what Saeki had said.

"There aren't children near the school." The window suddenly opened and a children's face appeared. He opened his bright red eyes and stared at her. "Get out". The ghostly voice gave her goosebumps. She opened her mouth and let out a long scream.

They were walking when Lin turned around.

- Naru, Mai isn't here! He shouted, worried by the younger assistant's absence

- She was behind me just a second ago. Said Bou-san.

While he was stating this, they heard a high pitched scream.

- Mai!

At everyone's surprise, this scream was from Lin. He started as fast as Usain Bolt on a 100 meters during the Olympic games and ran towards the scream, the others on his heels.

Mai was looking in front of her, frozen by the shock of being contacted by a spirit on her first 10 minutes in the area. Her eyes were wide opened and she was on the verge of tears.

- Mai. What happened? Said Lin softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

- A-a-a ch-child. I-it w-was knocking on the w-window. I-it suddenly d-disappeared when I-I went t-to see. B-but it o-opened the w-window an-and went in. I-it said "get out"...

She started crying and clung onto Lin's shirt, burrying her head in his torso. She wasn't actually that shaken but it was nice to do this.

" Oh my god! I'm behaving like Masako when we were fighting for Naru's attention!". This thought made her dry her tears. She let go of Lin's shirt and tried to smile.

- Could you explain a bit, Mai? We didn't understand a damn thing. Said Naru, ticked off by the scene.

- I was behind Bou-san in the corridor when I heard a strange sound. Like someone was knocking on a window. I went to see and it was a child. But when I arrived at the window, it disappeared.

- It disappeared? Interrupted Naru.

- It vanished if you prefer. Any way, it already creeped me out. But when I wanted to go back and tell you what I saw, the window opened and the child said to me "get out".

Lin sighed. This girl...she was already a ghost and a problem magnet. When would she understand that she couldn't roam around in a haunted place ALONE? He sighed again, angrily this time.

- Mai, you do know that it's dangerous for you when you wander alone in a haunted house alone? He asked.

- It's not a house, it's a school.

- That's not the question!

It amazed every one in the SPR (even Naru) to see him raise his voice. Hell, he even talked! Plus, it was to scold Mai. This was previously unheard of...

- But there was a strange sound! I wanted to know what it was... She pouted.

- Now you know that it was a spirit. Haven't ever heard that 'curiosity killed the cat'?

- But...

Lin sighed and turned towards Naru. He understood the glance that his assistant shot him and interrupted Mai.

- Mai, now you know that you can't go around alone like this. This argument is closed and now I want you to snap out of it and do some actual work.

Mai growled, unhappy about what he said. She opened her mouth to retort but the glare Naru sent to her shut her up.

- Excuse us Saeki-san. Can we resume what we were previously doing?

- Sure. Follow me.

The room was big and had enough plugs for all the monitors. Then, he showed the the rooms wher they all would sleep. They ere separated only by a wall and it was quite thin. Mai didn't mind because her appartment had also thin walls and she could hear everything that went on with the neighbours. Luckily, they were getting along. Masako lived in a mansion so she wasn't bothered by her neighbours' noise. Monk, Ayako, Naru and Lin all lived alone in big appartments with thick walls. Yasuhara lived in a house with his family and John lived at his church. This would be awkward for a moment.

- Well, could you please show us on the map the places whre you have had a lot of activity? Asked Naru at Saeki when they were back into the base.

- Yeah.

He took a pen and marked with red crosses the places where there had been problems. Mai noticed that the big central stairs had a lot of activity since the cross was large.

- Excuse me Saeki-san, but have there been a lot of problems with the stairs? She asked.

- Actually yeah. It's not only my wife that has been pushed down the stairs, but a dozen of students too. They were all female. This is why we forbade female students to come near it ithout being accompanied by a male companion and I suggest that you do the same thing.

- Thank you, we will think about it. Do you know if something happened on the stairs? Naru said.

- Actually, yeah.

Mai pulled out a bloc and a pen to take notes.

- It happened when I was still 5 years old so I don't really remember, but a girl died while falling down the stairs. She was bullied in her class and while trying to escape a group of girls bullies, she fell down the stairs and died.

- When was that? Asked Naru.

- 23 years ago. The girl's name was Okita Narumi.

- And was there something here before the school?

- Yes. There was an orphanage but very long before the school. It closed with the beginning of the Meiji Era, when it burned down.

- Okay, thank you for your help, we will look into this.

The Saeki couple exited the room and Naru turned around to look at his troops.

- Matsuzaki-san and Masako, I want you to tour the school and see what kind of spirits tyou can find. Yasuhara-san and Lin, I want you to search everything you can find about this school. Brown-san, Bou-san and Mai, you unload the van and set up the cameras ans micros where I will tell you.

With this, everyone went their way.


End file.
